


Hogwarts Phan AU

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Magic, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is back together again after the war and the death of Voldermort.</p><p>Dan Howell, a muggleborn, is thrust into this new world, where one person in particular catches his eye.</p><p>Amelie Parker, a depressed suicidal pureblood with a hidden talent that not even Dumbledore has seen in thousands of years, suddenly discovers its alot harder to kill yourself while youre head over heels with someone in love.</p><p>Phil Lester, a half-blood, wants so badly for one particular beautiful boy with a fringe to notice him, no matter what it takes.</p><p>When Dans mother unknowingly buys Dan a present she doesnt realise that secrets that were not meant to be heard will tangle themselves into Amelie, Dan and Phils lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything is not as it seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidiot/gifts).



“Mummy, why does Danny have to go?” Adrian whined, tugging at his mothers sleeve. She sighed, and glanced at Dan, who was packed and ready, standing with his luggage by the train on station 9 3/4.

“Well, Darling, Daniel is going to school, for a very long time.”

“How long mummy?” She bit her lip.

“Um.. until the summer. Say goodbye now.” Adrian rushed forward and hugged Dan tightly around the middle, as though never wanting to let go. His mother brushed back a tear as she, too, hugged Dan. He stood, emotionless, as they both released him and he began to walk towards the train along with the chatting horde of other students. Despite appearing apathetic, Dan wanted to cry and rush back to his mother. He had no knowledge of this wizarding world, how was he ever going to fit in? However, he bottled his emotions inside him. He had to make a good first impression with the other first-years there. If not, well then, he would probably be bullied. Just like at his last school. He bit his lip, hastily searching for the nearest empty compartment on the train. Fortunately he found one, and gazed either at the crowds of students that floated by the door, or the breath-taking view through the window. Dan had never seen such beauty, emerald plains, sometimes infected with patches of lush pine-forests. A cerulean sky slotted in perfectly to create a picturesque landscape. As the train went faster the view became more blurred, lines slurring together, until all Dan could make out was green and blue, different, yet mashed together perfectly. He stayed in that position, staring, mesmerised, hypnotised by the view, until Dan was brought back into reality by the clear ringing of a bell, signalling to students that they would be arriving soon. Dan sighed, opening his trunk to get his robes. once again he picked up his wand, entranced by the intricate designs on the mahogany. He remembered buying the wand at Ollivanders, it seemed like yesterday even though it was weeks ago. 

 

_“Hello?” Dan nervously loitered around the door, afraid to go in. His mother and him had separated to search for different items on his list, and he was afraid of being alone. Cautiously he stepped inside, jumping as Ollivander appeared behind a shelf._

_“Ahh.. a Hogwarts student, i guess? Muggleborn? I dont think i have seen you around.” Ollivander remarked. He reached a hand towards Dan, smiling, a genuine smile, filled with friendliness. Hesitatingly, Dan shook his bony, wrinkled hand._

_“M-my n-name is D-dan Howell.” Ollivander lifted his eyebrows._

_“Well, i am guessing you came to buy a wand, so would you like to try a few, and we will see which wand chooses you.” Dan furrowed his brow in confusion._

_“Choose? How can a wand choose?”_

_“Ahh.. Dan, the wand chooses the wizard. Now, i have a few wands that might be suitable. Just hold it and swish.” Ollivander handed Dan a short, white wand. He swished it, only to jump in surprise as all the lights in the shop went out, leaving it in darkness._

_“Oh.. I’m sorry!” Dan exclaimed, placing the wand back into its box._

_“Oh, that quite alright.” With a flick Ollivander turned on all the lights again, and handed Dan another wand, this time long and completely black. Unlike many wands in the shop, this one had intricate engravings and patterns on the side._

_“14 inches, longer than the usual wand, phoenix feather, mahogany. Usually a wand more used to dark magic, but give it a swish anyway.” Dan didn't know what dark magic was, however he swished the wand. Immediately he braced for another disaster to occur, however instead a black mist poured out of the wand and surrounded him, lifting him off the ground for a few seconds. When it disappeared and Dan was safely on the floor, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt the magic flow through him, powerful, yet dark. Oh, so powerful, Dan felt like he had control over the whole world. He grinned for the first time since he had got his letter, excitedly examining the wand like a toddler over a new toy. Dan didn't notice, however, Oillvanders shocked expression. Because for a second, he_ felt _the powerful dark magic run through Dan’s veins, darkness that left a mark, small, however still a stain, on his soul. Never before had he felt magic this dark, since Voldemort had come in this shop, many years ago, asking for a wand, and this magic was even darker. Actually… there was one wand… a wand an exact replica of the one Dan had in his hand right now. Unlike every other time, Ollivander could barely remember the girl he had sold it too. The memory was fuzzy, worn around the edges, however he faintly recalled it was a girl, tall, with waist-length brown hair and hypnotising emerald eyes. Amelia.. Amelie. Amelie was her name, the one with an exact wand Dan had. Ollivander, stunned for a moment, gaped at Dan, who grinned like it was christmas. He regained his posture, coughing awkwardly._

_“So, is this the one?” Dan asked happily._

_“Yes. It will be 10 galleons.” Dan didn't hear the fear, or the regret in his voice. He clutched his wand, as though it might run away. For another second Ollivander thought, but it might have been his imagination, that Dan’s eyes flashed red as he stared at the wand possessively. However, he brushed it off. Dan was just a child, an eleven year old._

 

_But then so was Tom Riddle when he bought his wand._

 

_Dan handed over his money and literally skipped out of the shop, his brown fringe flopping around hid head. Outside he met with mother, who greeted him with the rest of his books and other things, along with a large box she said not to open until he was on the train. He nodded, still ecstatic at the memory of the magic rushing through him._

 

After changing into his robes Dan decide he would finally open the brown package. Gently he unwrapped it, suddenly exclaiming in surprise. A tiny soft fluffy kitten, black as midnight, glancing at Dan with eyes as emerald as the grass outside the window, crawled onto Dans lap, purring contently as he began to, very carefully, stroke her head. She was the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen. He decided to name her.

“June, I will call you June. Do you like that name?” Dan whispered into her tiny ear, and she perked up at the name. The kitten nodded her head as if agreeing, which made Dan giggle. Suddenly the train stopped with a screeching halt, and student began pouring past Dan’s door in desperation to get outside. Slowly, Dan stood up, placing the kitten inside a basket that came along with the package. He grabbed his luggage and opened the door, evaporating in the midst of students. 

 

*time skip to the sorting*

 

Dan gaped like a goldfish in awe around him as he ambled forward. Hogwarts was the most magnificent place he had ever seen, and he took in every detail, surveying the living stone gargoyles and moving stairs with fascination and fear. When Professor Mcgonagall told the huddle of terrified first years to wait outside the doors to the great hall, Dan suddenly started worrying. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen, and what the rules and spells and magic of this new world he was suddenly thrust into were. What if he messed up somewhere and then everyone in the school hated him and bullied him just like last time. He visibly shuddered at the memory.

 

_“Hey faggot!” Dan spun around like a frightened rabbit, a look of absolute fear in his chocolate-brown eyes. Alfie came swaggering towards him, purposefully slow, just to prove to his mates that Dan could not escape. It was grade four, and there were no teachers about. Alfie smirked, motioning to his two followers that stuck by him, Felix and Mark._

_“Get him, boys.” Alfie commanded. They rushed towards Dan, restraining him by gripping him tightly around his arms. Alfie’s smirk widened as he swung the first such towards Dan’s nose, causing blood to spurt out. Dan screamed in pain as Alfie began his daily routine of hitting Dan everywhere where no-one would notice. Dan should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t. He was weak, helpless, useless._

_“Disgusting faggot.” Alfie punched Dan directly in the stomach before Dan collapsed onto the concrete, groaning and crying. The trio left him there, helpless, weak._

 

“Come on first years! Get into a line and follow me! Now, when i say your name you will come up and sit on the stool and put the hat on your head, which will tel you which house you will be sorted into. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.” A murmur went the students as Mcgonagall said Slytherin. After the war, discrimination against Slytherin had decreased, however not entirely. Dan, however, being a muggleborn, had no idea, and confused, organised himself at the back of the line. He was usually tall for his age, so he towered over the other first years. Dan didn't particular want to be noticed, so be learned how to blend into the background. 

One by one, students were called up to be sorted.

“Zoe Sugg”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Marcus Bulter”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“Tyler Oakley”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Anthony Padilla”

“SLYTHERIN”

“Lousie Pentland”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Ryan Higa”

“SLYTHERIN”

“Phil Lester”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Ian Hecox.”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“Joe Sugg”

“SLYTHERIN” 

“Troye Sivan”

“RAVENCLAW”

“Amelie Parker”

“SLYTHERIN” 

Dan suddenly paid attention to the sorting as a beautiful girl with waist-length hair the same colour as his and emerald eyes just like Junes’. She smirked, oh that smirk, jumped off the stool, skipping happily towards the Slytherin table, greeted by cheers and wolf-whistles. Dan was so entranced by her beauty he didn't notice his name being called. 

“Daniel Howell.” “DANIEL HOWELL!” Mcgonagall shouted again. Everyone stared as this tall, stumbling boy, red-faced and flushed with embarrassment, rushed to the stool, jamming the worn hat on his head.

 

“Hmmm… My my, Dan, what a mind you have.” The Hat whispered. Dan shivered, confused.

“What do you mean?” The Hat seemed to hesitate for a moment, seeming to run over its thoughts.

“There is a lot of Slytherin in you, you could do great things there. Even greater things then Harry Potter. You have a fair share of Ravenclaw as well, and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. But i think i have made my choice. 

“SLYTHERIN.” Dan breathed out, he wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed. He slid off the stool, walking to the Slytherin table, hands in pockets and shoulders hunched. However, it all disappeared as he noticed the pretty girl from before, Amelie, waving to him and patting the empty space next to her. Dan’s heart skipped a beat and sped furiously. Out of all the better-looking and more interesting people Amelie had chosen him to sit next to her. He smiled, taking in how perfect she looked. When he reached her, earning jealous glances from the people around him, she smiled shyly.

“Hey, I’m Amelie. I am guessing from the sorting your name is Daniel.” She greeted with a perfectly articulate accent. (If you dont know its the same as Zoella's for a mental image.) Dan smiled back.

“Y-yeah.”

“Can i call you Dan?” She blurted out suddenly.

“S-sure.” Dan mumbled, almost incoherently. However Amelie heard Dan completely clearly and flashed him a flawless smile. Dan almost melted on the spot. She began to dig into her dinner, piling mashed potato onto her plate.

“I thought Dan suited you more than Daniel.” She commented quietly. Dan grinned at her.

“Well, then, um.. pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?” Amelie blurted out suddenly half-way through the meal. 

“Um, im sorry i dont know what they mean.” Amelie turned to me, smiling. Dan’s heart wanted to explode out of his chest. 

“oh, that means you are probably a muggleborn. This is so exciting! I can teach you everything about the wizarding world, i promise. Therefore you wont be as confused on your first week.” It seemed a spark ignited in her eyes, illuminating the hypnotising green. Dan was taken aback.

“Wow, thats really kind of you.” Dan looked at her.

“Thats fine, besides, i am sort of glad you are muggle-born. I myself am a pureblood, which means my whole family is made of wizards. However, unlike every other pureblood i am quite educated in muggle things. Do you know my favourite bands Muse, Panic! at the disco and Fall out boy?” Dan gasped.

“OMG dont even get me started! I am literally obsessed with Brendan’s new album! What about video games like Mario Kart?” Amelie almost jumped in the air.

“YES DAN, FINALLY SOMEONE HERE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY OBSESSED FANGIRL INSIDE!” She punched the air, and she and Dan high fived. 


	2. Greetings

The Gryffindor Table

 

“Hey guys! Im Phil, what are your names?” 

“Zoe!”

“Joe!”

“Tyler!”

“Lousie!”

“Caspar!”

“Marcus!” 

Phil grinned at his new friends, many of them not even in Gryffindor. After the war houses mingled a lot more than before. He vigorously shook hands with all of them.

“So.. I’m gay. And thats about it.” Tyler remarked, sending everyone into bursts of laughter. They began to expand on themselves, their families. Phil joined in, however stopped after a while, after noticing a beautiful brown-haired boy, with a fringe much the same as his own, laughing away to a joke the girl next to him made. He looked so pretty when he smiled, like the sun had transported to the inside of this boy’s mouth. Phil frowned suddenly as the girl, who was quite beautiful, hugged Dan like they had known each other for years. He turned back to the group, who were arguing whetheryou only had to be smart academically to be in Ravenclaw. 

“Who’s that girl over there?” Phil pointed at the girl who was hugging Dan, now chatting to him with an obvious enthusiasm. When the group saw who he was pointing at they turned pale. Phil raised his eyebrows. Zoe finally spoke up.

“T-thats A-melie Parker, h-her family is almost as famous as Harry Potter for being worse than you-know-who.” Phil, a half-blood, understood. He felt an urge to rush over to the Slytherin table and protect the beautiful boy from the child of most likely the most horrible wizards to have ever existed. However he just nodded.

“What happened to Amelie’s parents?” Zoe bit her lip, refusing to answer. Joe spoke for his sister instead.

“They committed suicide. The daily prophet says that they were found in separate rooms, her mother having drowned in her own blood after cutting literally every possible place there is to cut and her father with enough sleeping pills in his stomach to last a year.” The whole group went quiet as they looked at this girl, with such a tragic past, talking and laughing so happily with this other boy. Phil spoke up again the break the tension he had caused.

“The boy Amelie is talking too looks like a nice kid. I might say hi.” 

Tyler winked at Phil.

“You might have a crusssshhh my dear Philly.” Phil’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“I do not.” He said hotly, standing up and walking over to the slytherin table, ignoring the few suspicious looks. He walked behind the boy, and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, my name is Phil.” As Dan turned around to face him Phil almost gasped. Phil couldn’t help staring into Dan’s eyes, the depths of which seemed never ending, a beautiful mix or caramel and chocolate, honey and flecks of gold, intelligence and love. He smiled, and again a wave of feels crashed down like a wave on Phil. He reached out his hand.

“Hi, My name is Daniel- I mean Dan.” As he said this he turned and grinned at Amelie, who smirked in response. She and Dan both turned to Phil.

“Hi Phil, my name is Amelie.” She shook his hand. Phil smiled again, slightly more forceably.

“My friends and i were wondering if you- two, both of you, I mean, would like to sit with us.” Dan and Amelie exchanged glances, both nodding.

“Sure, we’d love too.” Dan replied. They stood up and followed Phil to the group. On the way many people from the other three houses cast glares at Amelie, which she promptly ignored, and continued chatting to Dan about how to smash others at Mario Kart. They reached the table, and sat down. The amicable chatter in the group stopped when they saw Amelie. She smiled, nervously, in which Dan intertwined their fingers on the table. She grinned at him, before turning to others.

“Hello everyone, my name is Amelie.” 

“And my name is Dan.”

Phil quickly introduced the rest of the group, who slowly grew used to Amelie during the dinner. They discovered they all had a strange obsession with Mario Kart and generally appreciated the same bands, which led them to click in a matter of minutes. Any suspicious feelings towards Amelie dissipated. Hours, though it seemed like minutes, later, Dumbledore whistled loudly, silencing the hall immediately.

“I hope you have enjoyed your dinner, students, for now it time to go into bed. Toddle pip, off you go! Shoo!”

 

Prefects began to lead the houses to their common rooms, which had changed. Amelie, Dan and the rest promised to meet again the next time they were all available before following the two Slytherin Prefects, Jack and Dean up to the tallest towers in the school. After the war, and the repair of Hogwarts, nothing much was the same. The Slytherin common room, now in the towers, was almost the complete opposite of the one in the dungeons. It was cosy, warmly lit by a green fire, and the carpets and walls were all appealing shades of green,white and black. Dan and Amelie parted ways to the separate dorms. 

 

As Amelie entered the dorm she discovered it was empty, the other girls must have not arrived yet. As she ambled towards her bed, black with stylish streaks of emerald and white, she noticed a tiny, fluffy, adorable black kitten with eyes that reflected hers sleeping on her bed. Amelie almost squealed, cats were her favourite animal. Suddenly, aware of Amelie’s presence, the kitten glanced at huge, entrancing eyes at Amelie. She felt the kittens mind probe slip past her mind shield. 

_Hello._

It was the greeting Amelie expected. The kitten sounded quiet, soft, sweet inside her head. 

_Hello fellow equal. May whom you belong to?_ The kitten cocked its head to its side, as though thinking. A picture was telepathically sent to Amelie, one of a tall boy with a brown fringe and the most beautiful chocolate eyes.

_Do you know him? I seem to have lost my way, however your resting place for short-sleep is quite comfortable. Do will not mind if i come here sometimes?_ Amelie grinned at the prospect.

_Of course not, you are always welcome in my bed. What is your name that your funga owner gave you?_ Amelie questioned, curious.

_June. Though i find it quite coincidental that June is your middle name, is it not?_ Amelie was surprised that June knew so much about her. She had made sure that majority of information was kept in a mind-safe only accessible to her. Never mind. It wasn't like the kitten was like her father, the thought of him made her shiver. June, observant of everything going on inside Amelie’s mind, stayed silent. At last Amelie spoke again.

_If you dont mind, June, i might take you back to your funga owner, he is a very good friend of mine._ June could sense the romantic interest her new best friend Amelie had with her funga owner.

_Of course i dont mind, in fact i am quite grateful. He would be looking for me by now. We will meet again, Amelie._

 

Amelie, gently, picked up June and placed her in her arms, cautiously making her way downstairs. 

*In the boys dorms*

 

The second Dan nervously walked into his dorm a large boy jumped on him, yelling. When he finally released Dan, pushing back a brown quiff, he placed on a million-dollar smile.

“Hey, my name is Anthony!” Anthony vigorously shook Dan’s hand, leaving him dizzy and utterly confused. Laughing, two other boys ambled over to Dan, an asian american and a british boy. 

“Hello, Im Joe.”

“Heyyy, my name is Higa, Ryan Higa.” All three cracked up laughing, good-natured, sincere laughter, not the evil cackle you would expect Slytherins to make. When they all finally calmed down Anthony looked Dan up and down and smirked, a smirk which would have caused thousands of ovaries to explode.

“So, eh, your a muggleborn, I'm guessing? Hmmm.. we’re going to have fun with you.” Anthony released an evil cackle of laughter, before Ryan stopped him.

“Dont notice him, mate, he’s just joking.”

“I hope.” Joe muttered, not before breaking into a grin, slapping Dan on the back. Dan shrank before these confident, bigger boys. Ryan wrapped an arm around him.

“Awww, dont be nervous. You're stuck with us for the rest of your school life, so dont worry, we wont kill you… unless you are annoying.” Dan smiled weakly, before gathering up courage and slowly growing more confident chatting with the other three, until he was cracking puns and jokes almost as much as Anthony. After half and hour he glanced at his watch.

“Um.. hey guys, is it alright if i go for a second? Ill be back.” Dan walked out and rushed down the stairs to the common room.

 

Amelie was laid out on one of the french sofas Fleur, who had been with Harry Potter in the triwizard tournament had donated, softly stroking June and gazing into the fire. The room was empty except for her, and she hadn't noticed Dan yet. he noticed the pain hidden deep in her eyes, far away, shoved right to the back. Her eyes were beautiful. Her whole body was perfection. A lazy smile played upon his face, seeing the most perfect girl he would ever see. Suddenly he fell forward, bumping into a table and startling Amelie. She jumped up, helping him.

“Oh Dan, you scared me! I love your kitten by the way, she has the same name as my middle name.” Amelie hugged Dan, handing him a sleeping June. He thanked her, taking June gratefully. 

“So.. um, how are your roommates?” As she said this, Anthony, Ryan and Joe came stomping downstairs.

 

“Well i think we are quite the best roommates, dont you think so Joey boy?” Anthony smirked, winking suggestively at Amelie, who crinkled her nose. Joe scowled.

“Dont call me that.”

“Okay Joey.” 

Ryan stepped forward, offering a hand to shakeat Amelie as Joe and Anthony continued to argue. 

“Hi, my name is Ryan Higa, please excuse those two idiots over there.” Amelie smiled at him warmly, shaking his hand, and it was like Angels had flown down from heaven, shining a spotlight down on her and placing a halo around her head. All four boys gaped like goldfish at her. Amelie laughed.

“What are you all looking at?!” She shook her head, muttering under her breath “boys” and hugged Dan, whispering goodnight before scurrying up to her dorm.

 

Anthony, Joe and Ryan looked at Dan with newfound respect.

“Man, i think i have my new OTP.” Anthony remarked, impressed.

“How did you get _Amelie Parker_ to even be on a hugging level with you?”

“Teach me your ways, oh great and skilful master.” Joe commented very seriously, bowing. The foursome burst out laughing before going back to bed, chatting about everything and nothing.

 

*In the girls dorms*

 

Amelie opened the door, surprised to see the other three girls arrived and in their pyjamas. Out of them she only recognised Zoe, who grinned when she saw Amelie.

“Hey Ams! Meet Hazel and Cat!” Hazel, a blond Irish girl, and Cat, a silver-haired american. Amelie politely greeted them, before changing into her black white-polka-dot pjs and climbing into bed. She stayed awake until she knew that everyone was asleep, before creeping to the giant window. As silently as possible she opened it, and crawled onto the steep roof. Amelie had to hide her gasp of astonishment as she glanced at the stars. A veil of beautiful sparkles covered the darkness completely, so magnificent it looked fake. Amelie gazed in awe, for ages, at the twinkling lights above her. Suddenly a small, fluffy creature, the colour of the night above her jumped onto the roof into Amelie’s lap. Amelie jumped, before sensing who it was and began to silently stroke June. 

 

“I think i prefer talking to you aloud. I never get used to mind speak, since you are the first creature or human to ever have enough power to penetrate my mind shield. Its nice, actually, to have an equal who wont judge me for any of my thoughts, my past, the darkness inside me.” June blinked.

_Of course, how can i judge you? We all are like this, however in different ways. No one is completely normal, despite the impression they may give you._ Amelie nodded.

“Thank you for that, however i just you to promise one thing.”

_What is it?_

“I want you to promise that whatever i will say, do or think, you’ll support me in anything i do? I mean anything, even if it means killing myself. I want you to promise.”

_I promise Amelie, with every sincere fibre in my being._ Amelie sighed and it seemed her shoulders were a little lighter. 

“Thank you, really. I dont know what id do without you, June.”

 

They sat in silence for hours, until June fell asleep in Amelie’s lap and she carried her back to her bed, to sleep on the pillow next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOIIIIIIIII.
> 
> k boi.
> 
> Also Mind Speak Translation: Funga=Human, Short-Sleep= Our equilavent of normal sleeping, Long-Sleep= Our equalivent of death, Equal=Other creature/human


	3. Does anyone know the potion to cure anger?

“Good morning class!” Professor Slughorn exclaimed brightly. Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were huddled together in the well-lit, warm dungeon, watching with fascinated eyes at the row of unique potions in front of them. There was a myriad of different-hued potions in various-sized bottles. Just as Slughorn was continuing the door burst open, exposing a panting, red-faced Phil. He glared at the black-haired boy.

“Im so sorry sir, i got lost.” Head down, Phil hurried to stand with the rest of the students. Slughorn cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, as i was _about_ to say before i was rudely interrupted..” Slughorn shot a glare at Phil. “Today we will be making an extremely difficult potion, commonly known as the most powerful love potion in the world. However, unlike most love potions, this potion does not actually cause love. That must come naturally. If you smell the potion, you would smell the scents that.. well i dont know how to explain it. For example, if i sniff it..” Slughorn leaned forward into a tiny cauldron filled to the brim with a steaming fuchsia liquid in it, sniffing it. “… then i can smell pineapple, the fabric of an old arm chair, and peanut butter. Would anyone else like to come out and tell us what they smell?” Immediately multiple hands shot up. Slughorn studied them for a moment before deciding.

“Ahh. Parker, come forward.” Slightly anxious, Amelie pushed to the front until she was directly above the potion. Slughorn smiled kindly. “Well, then, go on, smell it!” Amelie leaned forward, breathing in deeply the heavenly scents from the cauldron. Suddenly, Amelie stood upright, fear and confusion in her eyes, obvious to everyone except Slughorn.

“So, what did you smell, Parker?” Amelie bit her lip.

“Um.. vanilla chocolates, autumn leaves, cat fur, and…”

“yes?” Slughorn questioned.

“Nothing.” Amelie said a little too quickly.

“Well, thank you for coming out. You may return. Now, i have chosen your partners to help you with your recreations of this potion, however you are each going to give me a sample of your own work.” 

 

Slughorn grabbed a sheet of parchment, clearing his throat.

“Anthony and Ryan.”

“Tanya and Cat.”

“Joe and Hazel”

“Tyler and Louise”

“Zoe and Amelie.”

“Dan and Phil.”

Slughorn continued reading as everyone assembled themselves into pairs. Zoe and Amelie grinned at each other, ecstatic to be paired up with someone they knew. They quickly sorted out their ingredients, standing up their cauldrons. 

 

Phil wanted to jump and scream YES! when he heard he was paired with Dan. All the shame from coming in late disappeared as Dan nervously walked over to Phil.

“Hi.”

“Hey Dan!” Phil was glad he was able to spend time with Dan. Amelie and Dan had been joined at the hip the second they met, even though that was only last night, and Phil had barely got in a sentence with Dan. He must find another way to separate Dan and Amelie beside potions class. Phil noticed how quiet Dan was, neatly organising his ingredients and starting to scan over the method. He bit his lip.

“Hey, Dan?” Dan turned his head to look at Phil, and once again Phil’s heartbeat sped up a million times. Godammit the way that Dan’s fringe fell across his face was breath-taking. 

“Yes, Phil?”

Phil took a deep breath. He wasn't sure this was the right thing to say, however he had to take this risk. It was the only way to ensure he could get close to Dan, maybe even convince him to love him after a while. 

“Um.. Dan.. Stay away from Amelie.” Dan suddenly whipped his head around, fire blazing in his brown eyes.

“What did you just say?!”

“I said to stay away from Amelie. You dont understand what she's like.”

“If you are talking about her parents, i know exactly what they are like. And Amelie is most definitely not like them.” Dan hissed, furious. Phil, suddenly afraid, drew back. he didn't know that someone’s eyes could be so fearful, so angry and ferocious. 

“I-i only wanted you to be safe, Dan.”

“I- can- take- perfect- care- of- myself- thank- you- very- much.” Dan said through gritted teeth, glaring at Phil like he was dirt. 

“I-im sorry, Dan, i didn't mean-“

“You didn't mean what? You didn't mean to say that i should say away from my best friend? Well, i think i should stay away from you.” Dan was almost shouting now, fortunately Amelie and Zoe were on the other side of the room, deep in conversation, not noticing Dan and Phils conversation. Phil, looking back, would have swore that Dans eyes turned red, if only for a second, in his anger. Dan glared daggers at Phil before raising his hand and turning away. Slughorn moved towards dan, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“Ive finished Professor.” Dan calmly stated.

“Ahh.. well done Dan! Right after Amelie finished as well. Since you two are the quickest to finish, you many leave early.” Dan smiled at Slughorn.

“Thank you Professor.” Dan walked over to Amelie, who wasnow standing by the door, without even glancing at Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY PLS FORGIVE ME
> 
> PLS
> 
> And i hope you feasted on that filling angst banquet because dessert is coming up soon ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Anidiot for saying i should post this!!
> 
> Also i have no uploading timetable for this fic so it'll be random posts here and there.
> 
> Hope you like my first ever Hogwarts Fic!
> 
> :D


End file.
